UNEMBARCIBLE
by meowpiggie
Summary: This is my second chapter and my first story . and mind u i acted on complet impulse! After the first 3 chapters they get a lot better, i will be happy to take any remarks, compliments, and suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

???????????????????????????????????UNEMBRACIBLE CHAPTER 2  
  
That night, Edward wondered why Zinchie wasn't afraid of him. He tried to pick up the pajamas to get a better look at them. The red stripes shined in the moon, he managed to get his new hand under his shirt. Edward could see Zinchie' s shadow, as she walked down the hall. She was swearing continuously. Edwards mind started to twitch with curiosity, he wanted to get up and see what had happened, but he didn't want to invade in her privacy. A crash ringed in his ears. He couldn't take it any more, he lifted the covers lightly over his body. When he got up and landed on the floor, Edward noticed, if he'd want to know what happened he would have to be quiet. (Duh) As he turned out of his new room, he saw shattered pieces of a vase. The water flowed under his foot, as he stepped around freshly picked flowers.  
  
Edward turned a corner into the family room. Zinchie sat on the couch, staring hard at the floor. She had the stereo on It was something he had never heard before. " Why are you mad?" Edward whispered. " Oh, it. it's nothing." Zinchie replied. " What is this?" Edward said as he put on a rude face. " What's what?" Replied Zinchie. " This noise? It's weird, my ears hurt!" Edward complained. " This is metal, it's a kind of genre for music." She answered. " Here if you like this I'll change it." Zinchie reached under the couch and got out another c d. Here lets see if this will work." The stereo worked on the c d. Calm music rotated through Edwards's ears.  
  
" I like this one much better! What is it?" Edward said. " This is T.a.T.u, they're techno." Zinchie replied. "You better get back to bed. We can't stay here forever." Zinchie warned. " Why?" Edward wondered. " Because! If you're running from the cops, they know where I live, and hopefully you can figure it out." Zinchie started to get annoyed. Edward just stood there thinking about what Zinchie had just said. " ok." He said looking down at the ground. He shuffled back to his room. Zinchie got up, she started to think about Edward. " He doesn't know what's coming does he Jazzy?" Zinchie started to talk to her cat.  
  
The next morning Edward walked out of the room. He found Zinchie in the kitchen stroking a black cat. " I didn't know you had a cat!?" Edward replied shocked. " Oh I do I guess she didn't come out before. Here, put these on." Zinchie shoved a pair of jeans and a hoodie, at him. " When you are done come back to the kitchen there will be your breakfast." He looked at her, and took the clothes. When he came back sure enough there was a plate of food for him on the table. Zinchie came back with two backpacks. " What are those for?" Edward managed to get these words out with a mouthful of food. " These my friend are for carrying food, cloths, water, etc." Zinchie replied. " Now which one do you want?" Edward stared at a blue and black pack, and a red and black pack. " Blue." Edward finally answered. "Ok we are going to leave when you are done savvy? " Zinchie said. " I have packed both of them already and they both have the same things, so don't get worried that we have something different than each other, ok now I'm just taking for nothing." Zinchie said.  
  
More to come... 


	2. UNEMBRACIBLE

???????????????????????????????????UNEMBRACIBLE CHAPTER 2  
  
That night, Edward wondered why Zinchie wasn't afraid of him. He tried to pick up the pajamas to get a better look at them. The red stripes shined in the moon, he managed to get his new hand under his shirt. Edward could see Zinchie' s shadow, as she walked down the hall. She was swearing continuously. Edwards mind started to twitch with curiosity, he wanted to get up and see what had happened, but he didn't want to invade in her privacy. A crash ringed in his ears. He couldn't take it any more, he lifted the covers lightly over his body. When he got up and landed on the floor, Edward noticed, if he'd want to know what happened he would have to be quiet. (Duh) As he turned out of his new room, he saw shattered pieces of a vase. The water flowed under his foot, as he stepped around freshly picked flowers.  
  
Edward turned a corner into the family room. Zinchie sat on the couch, staring hard at the floor. She had the stereo on It was something he had never heard before. " Why are you mad?" Edward whispered. " Oh, it. it's nothing." Zinchie replied. " What is this?" Edward said as he put on a rude face. " What's what?" Replied Zinchie. " This noise? It's weird, my ears hurt!" Edward complained. " This is metal, it's a kind of genre for music." She answered. " Here if you like this I'll change it." Zinchie reached under the couch and got out another c d. Here lets see if this will work." The stereo worked on the c d. Calm music rotated through Edwards's ears.  
  
" I like this one much better! What is it?" Edward said. " This is T.a.T.u, they're techno." Zinchie replied. "You better get back to bed. We can't stay here forever." Zinchie warned. " Why?" Edward wondered. " Because! If you're running from the cops, they know where I live, and hopefully you can figure it out." Zinchie started to get annoyed. Edward just stood there thinking about what Zinchie had just said. " ok." He said looking down at the ground. He shuffled back to his room. Zinchie got up, she started to think about Edward. " He doesn't know what's coming does he Jazzy?" Zinchie started to talk to her cat.  
  
The next morning Edward walked out of the room. He found Zinchie in the kitchen stroking a black cat. " I didn't know you had a cat!?" Edward replied shocked. " Oh I do I guess she didn't come out before. Here, put these on." Zinchie shoved a pair of jeans and a hoodie, at him. " When you are done come back to the kitchen there will be your breakfast." He looked at her, and took the clothes. When he came back sure enough there was a plate of food for him on the table. Zinchie came back with two backpacks. " What are those for?" Edward managed to get these words out with a mouthful of food. " These my friend are for carrying food, cloths, water, etc." Zinchie replied. " Now which one do you want?" Edward stared at a blue and black pack, and a red and black pack. " Blue." Edward finally answered. "Ok we are going to leave when you are done savvy? " Zinchie said. " I have packed both of them already and they both have the same things, so don't get worried that we have something different than each other, ok now I'm just taking for nothing." Zinchie said.  
  
More to come... 


End file.
